


[Day 1] The only one who can have you is... me

by ShadoWolf55



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, M/M, aokaga week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Prompts:Frightening || Unsightly || Nebulous{I don't mind entertaining you, as long as you can handle it.}





	[Day 1] The only one who can have you is... me

**Title: The only one who can have you is… me.**

**Pairing: Aomine X Kagami**

 

There was only one word to describe how the redhead looked. Unsightly. His hair was out of place, cuts were plastered across his face, blood smeared on his body, neck engulfed by slashes and his body wasn’t spared the horrors either. Blood was dripping from a deep wound on his chest, staining his shirt immediately. “I… will not… t… tell… you…” Kagami coughed as he felt the life draining out of him. Even if he died, he would keep the secret with him.

“Shut up!” Another lash of the whip resounded in the abandoned house. “Tell me. Who is the guy you are dating?” The man snarled angrily at Kagami’s face, grabbing the whip again and lashing it on Kagami’s body. “Argh…” Kagami groaned as another wave of pain hit him. “It’s… none of your busi… ugh… business… father… I will date whoever… I… wan-” “SHUT UP! YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR FATHER? I DON’T EVEN RECOGNISE YOU AS MY SON ANYMORE!” THe man roared as he continued whipping Kagami in anger. “My son… Doesn’t date… a MAN!” Yet another lash of the whip that sent Kagami howling in pain.

“You… Shut the hell up.”

“Wha-” The man turned around in annoyance as he heard the door creak open. The figure was nebulous and the man could not make out anything.

“You dare touch my Taiga with your filthy whip? Geez Taiga… You look horribly disfigured. You have a great father.” The silhouette stepped into the room as the moonlight filtered in. He had dark blue hair. He was tanned. He was really muscular and most of all, he had a smirk on his face that seemed to be taunting the older man.

“You’re late.” Kagami muttered in disgust. “It’s not my fault this is such a secluded place. You had better thank me because I sprinted here.” The figure leaned against the door and crossed his arms. “Just… be done with it already…” Kagami gasped for air as he tried to endure the burning pain in his legs.

“W-Wha- Who the hell are you? Get out!” The man ran towards the figure and lashed his whip out at him but the latter easily dodged it.

“The only one who can beat me is me.”

“Get out of this place!! Now!!” The older man growled angrily and started attacking the figure in a close hand-to-hand combat. Needless to say, the figure dodged all of the punches pulled at him. The man was panting heavily but the figure had barely broke a sweat.

“Seriously… Well, I don’t mind entertaining you, as long as you can handle it.”

The figure aimed and sent a direct punch towards the man’s stomach, causing the man to lose his balance as he fell and knocked his back against the wall. The figure walked over to Kagami and grinned as he leaned in closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, Kagami used whatever strength he had left to kick the figure. “Not now, idiot.” “Fine, whatever.” Kagami immediately fell on his knees as the restraints were released, panting heavily as he tried to get on his feet.  “Haiz…” The figure grumbled as he pulled Kagami up, placing the redheads arm over his shoulder as they walked towards the door.

“Who… Just who are you…” The man yelled as he watched the two of them open the door.

“Aomine Daiki.” The figure replied. Despite his face completely hidden by the shadows, the man swore he could feel ‘Aomine Daiki’ sneering at him. “Your son’s boyfriend.” Aomine continued and broke into a smile at the horrified expressions on the man’s face. “I’ll see you another time then.” 

“Now, now, let’s get you cleaned up, Ta-” As the door closed behind them, Aomine felt someone hit him on the face. “Did you seriously just tell him your name? I sacrificed my body to keep your identity secret, Aho!” Kagami angrily slapped Aomine on the face.“Hmm? It’s ok, he can come after me. I’ll just send him flying back to where he came from.” Aomine gave a hearty laugh. “You see, Taiga, the only one who can have you is…

Me.”


End file.
